


Scenes from a shared house

by ValerieHayne



Series: Colección de traducciones [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, The X Factor Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro vistazos de boyband!love. Ubicado durante los shows en vivo de TXF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from a shared house

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scenes From A Shared House](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/37246) by suzie_shooter. 



Habiendo rodado de la cama con un golpe y pasado un minuto confundido sobre porqué ya estaba vestido, Zayn se levantó y el mundo solo se hizo más confuso.  
  
Frotándose los ojos, miró automáticamente a la litera de Harry solo para encontrarla vacía; él quería creer que existía la posibilidad de que Louis se hubiese ido a la cama con una peluca rizada. También se preguntó cuándo exactamente su vida se había vuelto tan peculiar.  
  
—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta probablemente estúpida?  
  
—Normalmente no necesitas permiso —respondió Liam, sonriendo. Zayn le sacó la lengua y señaló hacia el montón de cobijas agrupadas al final del cuarto.  
  
—¿Por qué Louis y Harry están en la misma cama?  
  
—Porque estamos teniendo asombroso sexo gay —la voz de Louis llega de algún lugar debajo de las mantas, seguido de la distintiva risita tonta de Harry. Zayn sonrió y miró a Liam esperando una explicación.  
  
—Tenían frío —suspiró con una sonrisa débil, poniéndose un jersey sobre su pijama y alcanzando una toalla.  
  
—Huh —Zayn pensó por un momento—. Mala suerte que no hayamos pensado eso, ¿no? Me estaba congelando el trasero anoche —salió corriendo por delante de Liam y le ganó el baño. Liam lo vio alejarse con una mirada un poco confundida en su rostro.

  
  
  
  
La casa de los participantes era gigante, pero incluso al principio, cuando aún estaba repleta de gente no habían sido capaces de acomodarse todos en la sala de estar. Los miembros de One Direction habían tenido que sentarse todos en un solo sofá, y ahora, a pesar de que el número de participantes se había reducido y habían muchas más sillas disponibles, no habían sido capaces de romper el hábito.  
  
En consecuencia, cuatro de ellos estaban apretados en tres cojines y Louis se había tumbado en el espaldar detrás de ellos. Su brazo estaba enredado sobre el hombro de Harry y a través de su pecho y Harry jugaba ociosamente con sus dedos mientras veían la presentación de la noche anterior con varios grados de vergüenza y orgullo.  
  
Del otro lado del cuarto, acurrucado en un sillón, Matt tomó una foto de sus manos agarradas con su teléfono y en silencio se la envió a Aiden con una sonrisa.  
  
  
  
Tan tarde que ya era la madrugada, los chicos fueron llevados a la casa después de otra colosal sesión en el estudio, tambaleándose dentro de la oscura cocina. Zayn prendió la luz de debajo de la despensa, sintiendo sus ojos demasiado adoloridos como para encender el bombillo del techo, y todos se desplomaron alrededor de la mesa exhaustos. Niall dejó caer su cabeza sobre la superficie de madera, casi llorando del cansancio. Louis se paró detrás de él y deslizó sus brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo fuerte.  
  
—Harry —dijo él suavemente—. Comida.  
  
Asintiendo, Harry rebuscó en el refrigerador regresando con sobras de pizza fría. Quitó el envoltorio de plástico que alguien (probablemente Mary) había puesto para cubrirlo y deslizó el plato hasta Niall.  
  
—Come algo. Te sentirás mejor —lo urgió él.  
  
—Demasiado cansado —fue la respuesta apagada.  
  
Louis ajustó el agarre sobre él y lo levantó de la mesa. —Si no te comes al menos una pieza, te forzaremos a hacerlo.  
  
—Sí y Zayn la va a lamer primero —declaró Harry y Zayn, meneó la lengua grotescamente. Niall dejó salir una risa reluctante y Louis presionó un beso descuidado en su mejilla con triunfo.  
  
—¡Quítate!  
  
—Pizza. O será mi lengua esta vez.

Todos lo vieron comer, Liam inclinándose hacia delante con los brazos extendidos sobre Harry y Zayn, y Louis no dejando ir a Niall hasta que finalmente todos se fueron a la cama.  


  
  
  
Solo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguno se descuidara.  
  
En un corto periodo de tiempo Louis y Harry se habían acostumbrado a estar uno encima del otro, y en raros momentos cuando estaban solos y sin ser observados intercambiaban besos perezosos y cariñosos. No habían discutido qué era lo que estaban haciendo, básicamente porque eso sería reconocer que estaban haciendo algo en primer lugar. Era más fácil besarse si pretendían que no era especial, nada fuera de lo común.  
  
Fácil, pero más peligroso.  
  
Ambos estaban desplomados juntos en la cama de Louis, abrazados contra el otro como siempre, escuchando a Niall practicando una canción nueva en su guitarra. Zayn estaba acostado en su litera, con sus pies sobre las piernas de Liam. Nadie estaba realmente prestando atención a los otros, y cuando Louis, distraídamente, estiró el cuello para ser besado, Harry lo hizo sin pensarlo demasiado. La mano de Louis descansaba sobre su mejilla y por un segundo no registraron lo que estaban haciendo hasta que Harry se dio cuenta que la música se había detenido.  
  
Miró hacia arriba lentamente, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrarse.  
  
Niall los miraba con la boca abierta, la guitarra olvidada en su regazo. La expresión de Zayn era indescifrable, a excepción del ceño un poco fruncido, y Liam lucia desconcertado.  
  
—¿Erm...? —Liam comenzó, pero no pudo terminar de hablar.  
  
Louis se sentó y los miró. —¿Qué?  
  
—¿Cómo que _qué_? —protestó Liam—. Ustedes estaban… —hizo gestos, vagamente.  
  
—¿Sí?  
  
—Besando. Con Harry.  
  
—¿Cuál es el problema, quieres unirte?  
  
Harry lo golpeó en el brazo, ahogando una risita. Había estado tratando de decidirse entre disculparse o huir. Atacar no había sido una idea. Confía en Louis.  
  
—¡No! —Liam lucía espantando, y empujó las piernas de Zayn de su regazo, parándose y caminando de un lado para el otro por toda la habitación como si no supiera qué hacer consigo mismo.  
  
—¿Te importaría mucho si continuo, entonces? —preguntó Louis, educado.  
  
—¡No pueden!  
  
—¿Por qué no?  
  
—Porque… es… contra las reglas, en primer lugar —espetó Liam, aferrándose a un pedazo de razón.  
  
—No, no lo es —declaró Louis con obstinación, jugando con el cabello de Harry deliberadamente y mirando a Niall volverse rojo del esfuerzo por no reírse.  
  
—No podemos…  
  
—Salir con otros participantes, fans o personas del equipo —terminó Louis por él, recitando como un robot—. Técnicamente, como somos un grupo, Harry y yo somos el mismo participante. Así que es como si me estuviera besando conmigo mismo.  
  
— _Y de todas formas_ , no estamos saliendo —Harry se metió en la conversación, sintiendo que era el momento de decir algo—. Solo estamos…  
  
—Pajeándose, según la definición de Louis —dijo Zayn con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y Liam le lanzó una mirada enojada, como diciéndole que debería estar apoyándolo a él en vez de alentándolos a ellos.  
  
—Ahora, ¡ese es un plan! —dijo Louis entusiasmado y saltando de la cama—. Vamos, ricitos —agarró la muñeca de Harry y lo arrastró afuera de la habitación, riéndose.  
  
En el corredor, Harry dudó. —¿Nosotros no vamos a…?  
  
—Nahh, pensé que podíamos ir a jugar billar —Louis sonrió ampliamente—. Pero no tenemos que decirles eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi [tumblr](rainbow-mug.tumblr.com). Gracias por leer.


End file.
